


Stir fried Penis

by eanard



Series: Language 101 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, all of exo - Freeform, imma add more tags as i go by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Yixing has a meal at the Park residence





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired bc i saw a video of yixing saying stuff accidentally. I love that boy

The first time Chanyeol witnessed Yixing messing up his Korean epically was in a very unfortunate situation in front of his parents.

 

The Chinese boy was supposed to help him with his history homework and then quickly head home, but Chanyeol's mother came back from work early and caught them on middle of the living room. She insisted that the boy stayed to have dinner with them, even if Yixing refused and said that he had to head out. At the end miss Park won the battle.

 

"Your mom is very persistent" yixing told the taller boy. He nodded.

 

"Yeah. Sorry. I knew you wanted to use today to learn a new choreography. I ended up using all your time"

 

Yixing shook his head sideways. "Don't worry, it was probably for the best"

 

Soon enough, they were called to head down to eat. And the act of eating itself wasn't what caused the catastrophe. It was his sister's conversation topic that caused it.

 

"I wished Chanyeol had cooked this once. Mom, I love your cooking but-" she said rolling her noodles onto her fork "you always cook the same Italian dish"

 

The old lady had told her daughter not exaggerate. And that evolved into a talk about food, dishes. And then they were asking Yixing what dish did he consider himself good at preparing.

 

Then the boy said it.

 

"Stir fried penis"

 

Both Yoora and Chanyeol laughed, almost spilling the noodles out of their mouths. Miss Park was the only one dumbfounded.

 

\--

"He meant stir fried chili meat" Chanyeol had to explain between laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> gochu means chilli pepper, but it's also slang for penis lmao. 
> 
> (If anybody thought this was something dirty bc of the title I'm sorry but it ain't. Ya played yourself)


End file.
